


Hug Me, I'm Cold

by PortalDame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: :/, F/M, I mean he's mentioned but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalDame/pseuds/PortalDame
Summary: 2017 had been coming to a close, and in a brief return to celebrate Christmas with his special someone, Akira had a gift he had owed to two very close friends of his.So now, here you are, in the wholly unfamiliar cityscape, being set up on a Christmas date with a boy you never met.





	Hug Me, I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh I'm lame and I really like Mishima? It's my first work here so please bear with me.

Mishima let out a soft breath as snow fluttered all around him, his hands shoved in his pockets as he sat on one of the many benches beside the statue of Buchiko, waiting patiently with a paper bag from a nearby boutique by his side. It felt strange, waiting for someone he’d never met before, but, at the same time, Akira had said he felt like he owed him at least this, though he wasn’t sure he completely understood that. 

“Um, excuse me?” The young man looked up to see a young woman, around his age, clutching a small paper bag looking back at him. “You’re Yuuki, right?” He looked from left to right, before pointing at himself, with, to you, anyway, an adorably confused expression on his face. “Yes, you. I’m S/o, Akira told you about me, right?” There seemed to be a bit of worry in your voice, as if you’d been misinformed on the entire situation. 

“Y-yeah, that’s me.” He gently bit his lip with mild embarrassment. Had he really been this nervous about the situation? Mishima gently shuffled to the side, quickly brushing a small amount of snow off the bench as you sat down beside him. Honestly both of you were just as nervous as the other, neither of you had been on a date before, so being set up on a blind date by a mutual friend was definitely out of the ordinary. 

“Oh, that’s right.” You held up the small paper bag. “I uh… made you something.” Mishima took the bag from you, gently poking around inside and taking out one of the many small sugar cookies, gently nibbling on it. 

“It’s really good.” He had told you with a small smile. “I got you something too.” He handed you the larger bag, as you peeked inside revealing a pale [f/c] scarf. “Akira told me that was your favourite colour, so I just went from there.” You smiled as you took out the scarf, wrapping around your neck.

“It’s perfect.” You said with a smile, the type of smile that made his heart flutter. The two of you sat in silence for a short while, watching the small amounts of snow flutter around in the wind, performing their own dances before slowly falling to the ground. Your gaze traveled all around the lit up streets of Shibuya. “I’ve never seen Christmas celebrated so… brightly like this before.” You paused, hand brushing over his. “It’s like magic.” Mishima hesitantly held your hand in his, your gaze quickly shooting over before returning to the relaxed wonder-filled look they had mere moments ago.

“Hey, Yuuki?” You asked as you looked over to him.

“Yeah, S/o?” 

“Hug me, I’m cold.” You said as you smiled. He slowly let go of your hand, draping his arm over your shoulder as you shuffled closer, closing the gap and resting your head on his chest. Part of you wanted to giggle, you could hear his heartbeat from here, though in. a way, it made him feel even warmer.

You’d definitely have to thank Akira for setting you up with the perfect guy


End file.
